myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestorm (FC)
"You are wrong, I am brave. A warrior, of your own Clan, Firestar, the cat that saved the Clans, is know as the bravest cat of all, but do I think that's true? No, he was brave, but a cat once in his Clan, Ravenpaw, who as scared of each and everything, would fight for the Clans as much as Firestar, who had no fears, while Ravenpaw '' ''was scared everything. The truely brave cats, are not the ones who are fearless, but the once who face there fears." ~Firekit in Firepaws choice chapter two. 'Firestorm ' is an orange-and-black tom with gray eyes, he is the third and last child of Waterfeather and Silverbreeze, his older brothers are Stoneripple and Shadewhisker. He is the main protagonist of Firepaw's Choice History Firepaws choice Firekit is born to Waterfeather and Siverbreeze, two cats from different Clans. Waterfeather takes his older brothers, Stonekit and Shadekit, to RiverClan. Silverbreeze takes Firekit to WindClan. A few moons later, Firekit play-fights and pretends to kill his friend Wolfkit, they are interrupted by Thornpaw the apprentice. Firekit, along with Wolfkit's sister, a cat named Silverkit, have a brief arugment with Thornpaw, before she gives the news that Wolfkit and Silverkit are going to become apprentices. Personality Firestorm is feisty, witty, easily annoyed, determined, loves to prove himself, and is even slightly cocky. He doesn't get scared when asked to speak to someone, and he often has a new clever come-back. He is a bit arrogont, but can't tell that he is--he actully gets annoyed when others are that way. He is also very ambitious and dreams of becoming leader even before the start of his apprenticeship. He is very confident in himself, and is quite playful. He has low tolerence for many cats, and can be very sarcastic if bothered. He is also very feisty, and likes to show older cats that he can do just as much as they can even if he is younger. He can also be mischievous, and quite rebellious at times. Appearance Firestorm is a calico cat he is mostly orange and black with some white. The right half of his face is black, and the left orange. His left ear is black, and his right ear orange, he has a gray stripe going down the right side of this face. He has a white neck and gray chest. The front half of his body is mostly black some orange, his back have is mostly orange with some black. His front left leg is mostly orange with some black, the front left paw is gray with white toes. His front right leg is black, and his front right paw is orange. His back right leg is mostly black with some orange, his back right paw is white with gray toes. His back left leg is orange, his back left paw is black, the first half of his tail is black, and second half orange. His tail tip is white, but the very tip is gray. He has gray eyes. Trivia *His Appearance is based off of Wolf's cat Shade *His personally is based of Elphaba from Wicked *His name is not based off his orange fur, but off the fact that he has a fiery temper *He is scared of heights after almost falling out of a tree *He will never have a mate or kits. *He looks up to Stonepaw, but would never admit it. *His name was going to be Firestrike, but Wolf thought Firestorm sounded more like a warrior name. Category:Fanfic Cats Category:Male Category:Runningfireclawheart